Sea Scallops and Pineapple Rings
by drakehuntfan
Summary: Gene needs to teach Alex a lesson, but all is maybe not as it seems. A one-shot, PWP, set in a random point in 1982, maybe 1983.


**Summary: Gene has to teach Alex a lesson, but all may not be as it seems.**

**Rating: M, 18+, Brown Cortina. Filthy, in other words. Graphic too.**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine, but the filth is. Everything belongs to Monastic, Kudos and Auntie Beeb**

**CONTENT WARNING: This is a fic without plot, and contains language and scenes of a very adult nature. IF YOU DONT LIKE NON-CON, OR AGGRESSIVE SEXUAL SITUATIONS OR LANGUAGE, PLEASE DON'T READ.**

**I love Galex, don't worry!! Don't hate me!**

**PS It was written as a favour to a pal, an experiment and in a semi drunken rush - un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!**

* * *

Alex looked up sulkily from her desk, the dressing down from her DCI still ringing in her ears. She knew he hated being second-guessed, especially in front of his team, but Alex just couldn't hold back when she knew she was right. It just wasn't in her nature.

She could see his outline, stretched out like a cat behind his desk, probably with a whisky in his hand. If she could have brought herself to apologise to him she certainly would have. She had crossed a line this time.

Back in his office, Gene sighed and took a mouthful of whisky, taking comfort from the burning liquid as it wound the familiar route to his liver. Bloody infuriating woman. Sexy as hell, but God, she didn't half bang on. He wondered if he'd maybe crossed a line but quickly dismissed that idea. He wouldn't let her run rings around him, no matter how turned on he got by her iridescent hazel eyes, her pout or her wiggling arse. God… that arse…

Sensing that he was drifting into unproductive thought, he sat up and busied himself clearing the backlog of paperwork on his desk. It was going to be a long evening.

Gradually, the office emptied. The junior officers first, followed by Slate and Poirot; then Viv ended his shift and talked Ray and Chris into a "quick pint" at Luigi's. Sensing that pint would be anything but quick, Shaz left too, anxious to keep an eye on her husband.

Gene looked out from his office to see Alex still bent over her desk, her desk lamp now the only light out there. He poured a finger of malt and, taking the tumbler with him, stalked out into the office. He sat on the edge of Shaz's desk and looked down at Alex. Her eyes never left the file she was reading.

_Oh, for Christ's sake, why is he standing there, brooding over me? _Alex thought as she fought to hide the fact that his nearness was making her tremble. She focused her eyes on the file in front of her.

"You still 'ere?" Gene asked redundantly.

Alex snapped her head up, narrowing her eyes and feigning her best indignant look. "Well yes, Guv… I _have _got work to do, as you never cease to remind me!"

"Fine." Gene scowled back.

"Fine." Alex returned her gaze to the file and prayed that he wouldn't hear her heart banging against the inside of her ribcage.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as he strode back over to his office. He turned at the door and threw her a question, trying to sound as casual as he could. "About later…?"

Alex didn't look up, but merely replied in a brusque manner. "Yes," before tidying her desk, pulling her jacket on and walking out the office, her heels clicking on the tiles as she went.

Gene watched her arse wiggle out of sight. "Fine," he said, half to himself and sat down at his desk.

* * *

An hour later, Alex was sitting in Luigi's, somewhat tipsy and giggling with Shaz in a corner while Ray tried to outwit Chris in a card trick. It wasn't hard. Viv looked on in amusement, Luigi rolled his eyes as he cleared the glasses from the table. All in all, it was a jovial scene until the door slammed and the Guv stormed in, made his way straight behind the bar and poured himself a whisky.

Luigi was about to admonish the DCI for his impertinence but caught the look of thunder in his face just in time before he dared say anything. He sighed and carried on clearing the table.

Gene threw back the shot and slammed the glass on the bar, making everyone jump. Alex looked up, nervously. Her eyes raked his tall dark outline and she shivered. He turned and looked directly at her, his grey eyes impossible to read, his mouth set.

"Drake," he said, finally. "Outside, now." His voice was uncharacteristically and dangerously soft. Ray looked between Gene and Alex, poised in case they were going to kick off again.

"I'm off duty Hunt," she replied icily before taking another sip of her wine.

Gene took two steps towards her table, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'll say it again, only this time slightly louder. OUTSIDE. NOW!"

Alex stuck out her jaw and stood up, trying to look braver than she felt. She swallowed the rest of her wine and stepped out from behind the table. As she walked past the Guv she caught a look in his eye. He looked angry, very angry. She made her way to the door and tapped nervously up the steps, with Gene following close behind.

They had barely reached the top step when he rounded on her. His eyes were blazing as he picked up where he'd left off earlier that day. In the cool night air, each harsh word formed its own cloud of steam.

"How DARE you second guess me in front of my team… not to mention that witness! You always have to be right don't you, Miss-Psychiatrist-of-the-Year. I think you've forgotten that I'M your superior officer – well you don't 'ave to like it, but by God Drakey, you better start behavin' like it! Get in the car now!"

He looked at her – her face was defiant but a little scared. Good. She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "NOW!!"

Gene slammed the driver's door and turned the key, pushing his right foot down to get the required sound he turned and furrowed his brow at the sight of Alex putting on her seat belt. She said nothing as they roared off into the night, the car growling round corners, eating up the tarmac. Finally Alex plucked up the courage to ask, "Where are we going Guv?"

"That's of no concern to you Drake!" Gene snapped, momentarily looking at her. "Just know this - you're gonna pay for making me look a fool, time and time again."

The car wound its way through the city streets, down to the docks where it swerved and screeched to a halt between two rows of containers. The place was silent and empty, lit only by the headlamps and the faint glow of lights from across the basin.

Gene turned off the engine and shifted round in his seat to look at Alex. A few times in the journey his hand had brushed her leg as he changed gear, making his throat dry and his stomach flip. _No, don't be distracted Hunt, don't be distracted, _he'd told himself, _you're gonna go through with this…_

Alex was shivering slightly, from cold and nerves. She'd seen him this angry many times of course, but she wasn't normally on the receiving end of it… not to this extent. He looked like a man fully charged, a muscle in his jaw clenching as he stared at her. On the way there, she'd felt his gloved hand against her leg when he went for the gearstick… the contact made her tremble. Her stomach was in ropes and her knickers moist. _He can't turn me on… not like this. It's not right,_ she said to herself… but her racing pulse said otherwise.

"Out." Gene said menacingly. Alex unfastened her seatbelt and opened the door. She eyed Gene as he strode round to her side of the car and stood slightly behind her.

"Put your hands on the bonnet." His voice was giving nothing away.

Alex started to turn towards him, pleading, "Gene… I…"

"Do it. I won't ask again."

Shaking, Alex bent over the side of the bonnet and placed her hands on the warm metal. She felt Gene move closer behind her and heard him speak, in the same low dangerous voice he'd used back at Luigi's. "You think you know it all don't you? Think you can just waltz around my department, spouting your half-brained theories, talking me down?" His hands moved roughly to her waist, and then her back, pushing her further down against the car. His breath came in bursts now, as he carried on talking. "I always have to watch Alex, while you prance around in the tightest jeans and flirt with every man in sight… and you know what? Tonight I'm not watching." His hands moved quickly round her waist to her belt, undoing it and then popping open the button of her jeans. She struggled slightly, pushing backwards, but the feel of her arse against him just egged him on further. He pushed her forward again roughly, swiftly unzipping her jeans and yanking them down to her thighs. She gasped as the cool air hit her skin, forming goosebumps. Gene eyed the lacy French knickers she was wearing and snorted, "Oh yes, posh undies an' all," he mocked, "did you think you were gonna get lucky tonight?"

Gene leaned forward, pushing her jeans down to her ankles and then covering her with the weight of his body. He felt his cock twitch as he heard her heavy breaths. "Get off me Hunt," she protested, grimly. _He won't actually go through with this, will he? _Her mind and her pulse raced. She heard him then, close to her ear. "Well, it looks like it's your lucky night after all Drakey." He leaned back off her and she heard him remove his coat, flinging it over the roof of the car. Next came the sound of his belt, the leather slipping through the buckle and then the buttons of his trousers being undone, one by one.

Alex tried to move quickly, but stumbled as her jeans caught round her ankles. Gene was too quick for her and pinned her roughly back against the car, her hip bones crashing against the bonnet. "Don't you bloody DARE move," he roared. "You'll stay right there where I can fuck you."

Alex bit her lip, grunting slightly as he placed a gloved hand between her thighs and spread her legs as wide as he could. With one finger, he pulled the panties aside revealing her to him, warm and slick. He whistled. "Y'know I do believe you're actually _enjoying _this DI Drake. Dirty girl," he mocked.

"Fuck you," Alex spat, shivering. He was quiet for a moment, and she felt a slight triumph, but it was short-lived as he pushed the back of her head and slammed her cheek against the bonnet of the car. She bit her tongue on the impact and immediately tasted blood in her mouth. "No, Alex…I fuck _you_," he growled. She heard him push his trousers and boxers down before he pressed himself against her. Her mind was buzzing, a flood between her legs as she waited for him to enter her. But he didn't. She heard instead, the rhythmic sound of leather on skin as he worked himself hard, the tip of his cock poised between her legs. She longed to turn and look but didn't dare since her head was already beginning to pound where it'd hit the car. She clenched her teeth as he eased a little way inside her and then withdrew.

"What's wrong Bolly… want more?" he sneered, slipping his cock inside her again, and drawing it out slowly. Alex groaned, stretching one arm out to clutch the edge of the bonnet. "I can't hear you? I said, do you want more?" Alex shook her head, moaning in a muffled voice, "NO". She tried to close her legs but Gene slid a thigh between them and pushed them apart again. "Yes you do, you're dripping wet, you dirty cop girl whore…" he breathed, pushing inside her with more force this time.

"Uhhh," Alex grunted with the movement, "No… Gene, you're hurting me" she protested weakly, as he pulled out and slammed into her again. She was on fire with the sensation, the hurt, the risk… his angry voice ringing in her ears as he fucked her, quickly now, he moved in and out of her. She grew slicker with each thrust, sensing a deliberate roll of his hips on each inward rhythm, touching her deep inside in all the right places. _God…_

"Tell me you want it," he bellowed, leaning over her and grabbing her round the waist with his arms, pulling her onto him, his hips moving faster now. "I…. I… no, NO, oh God… I," Alex couldn't find the breath to talk, all she could think of was Gene Hunt, fucking her like a dog over the bonnet of his car, his cock hard inside her, his hands now gripping her breasts, thumbs running across her nipples. She felt a familiar heat growing in her belly. _Oh God, no, he's going to make me come… no! _She tried to form coherent thoughts but just heard herself moan, "Yes, I want it. I want you…"

"Want me to what?" he grunted, his thrusts faster and more erratic now. "I want you to fuck me, Gene, fuck me hard, make me come," she panted, pushing her hips back against him, pressing her face hard against the car. Gene pulled back and rammed inside her, once, twice more before letting out a ragged yell and spilling inside her. His mind was blank but his fingers found their own way to her clit, rubbing quickly as his cock pulsed. Alex let out an involuntary cry and clenched around him, shuddering hard, her heart beating out of her chest._ Oh Goddddd… Yesssss…_

Gene slumped over Alex, pinning her to the car with his weight, panting hard. Eventually he slipped out of her and stood up, standing back to survey his whimpering prize, her legs still spread, thighs streaked with sweat and semen now cooling in the night air. Alex turned to look at him, her eyes wide. She stared at him directly as she bent to pull her jeans up, wincing a little as she fastened them around her hips.

Gene rushed to her side, snatching up his coat from the roof of the car and throwing it around her. He gathered her to his chest, and kissed her hair, his mouth moving across and down her cheek, briefly brushing her lips before he whispered in her ear, "Sea-scallops and pineapple rings?"

Alex sighed a smile, taking in his scent and enjoying the rumble of his voice close to her. "Yes," she breathed. _Their secret word, their secret world. _"Sea-scallops and pineapple rings." She tilted her head up and kissed him deeply.

Gene squeezed her close. "I do love you, y'know."

Alex stood on her tiptoes and spoke in a husky drawl. "Well, why don't you take me home and show me _just _how much?"

He smiled at her in the half-light. "Oh yes."


End file.
